


Too Hot 情难自控

by asadeseki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Drinking & Talking, Finally, First Kiss, Games, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions Shut Up Kiss, M/M, Natasha Knows Everything, Requited Love, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, Talking, Teasing, Tony Feels, Tony is bad at feelings, Too Hot, Truth or Dare, Vodka, the usual, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫和托尼接吻。</p><p>或者，娜塔莎促成了一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot 情难自控

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/gifts).
  * A translation of [Too Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697471) by [Red_City](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City). 



> 灵感来源于此：  
> Too Hot是一个游戏，两位玩家接吻，不许停，不许碰对方，谁先碰谁就输，赢家可以对输家做任何事。  
> 

史蒂夫不记得自己怎么就同意玩这游戏了呢。

 

克林特，娜塔莎，托尼，索尔， ** _甚至布鲁斯_** 都围坐在地板上，喝着俄罗斯伏特加，玩真心话大冒险。史蒂夫是唯一一个真正清醒的，虽然大家也没有真的喝醉，娜塔莎和索尔比其他人喝的都多，但完全没受影响。布鲁斯在茶里放了半勺酒，满足托尼要求的“伏特加大冒险”。托尼倒是喝得很慢——比史蒂夫预计的要慢，他很高兴，他不介意微醺的托尼，但他受不了烂醉如泥的托尼。

 

游戏进行得很顺利，虽然掺杂了太多性暗示。只有克林特敢脱到只剩内裤，而且还是兴高采烈地脱。

 

然后轮到娜塔莎，她盯住史蒂夫，眼中闪过邪恶的光，史蒂夫的胃抽搐了一下，他调整面部表情，掩饰自己的紧张。

 

“史蒂夫，真心话还是大冒险？”

 

史蒂夫顿了一下，不知道哪个选择比较好。刚才大家都说了有趣但尴尬的真心话，还有各种危险／愚蠢的大冒险。他环顾四周，期望某人能给他点提示。克林特耸耸肩，布鲁斯摇摇头，托尼在傻笑。

 

“真——不，大冒险。”

 

“你确定？”娜塔莎的眉毛挑得更高。

 

“呃，是的？”他犹豫地说。

 

“我指定你玩‘火辣辣’，对象是托尼或者克林特。”

 

“塔莎！不，”克林特大笑，“没门儿！”

 

托尼很可疑地沉默了。

 

“等等，什么？什么‘火辣辣’？”史蒂夫摸不着头脑。

 

“可怜的孩子，”克林特说。

 

“到底是什么？”

 

娜塔莎凑过去说，“就是个比赛，谁先忍不住谁就输了。”

 

“忍不住什么？”

 

“吾对此所知甚少，”索尔说，“然观克林特之表现，此必甚为有趣。”索尔很喜欢这个游戏，他说他跟阿斯加德的朋友也经常玩类似的游戏，在酒精作用下让对方出丑。

 

“你们不能碰对方，”克林特微笑。

 

“我们现在也没在碰对方啊，”史蒂夫还是很疑惑，开始对这种含含糊糊的解释有点生气，他觉得肯定有什么地方不对，尤其看托尼的脸色，他盯着地毯一言不发。

 

“嗯，还有，你们必须接吻。”

 

史蒂夫愣愣地看着娜塔莎，“什么？”

 

“你们必须接吻，但是不能碰对方身上其他部位，必须一直亲下去，直到其中一人忍不住。这就是‘火辣辣’的规则。”

 

“你们——你想让我亲托尼？”史蒂夫内心一阵恐慌。

 

“或者克林特——”

 

“不！我弃权。你很好看，队长，但是我更愿意 ** _花钱_** 看你跟电火花亲嘴。”

 

“嘿，除非你愿意让我叫你鸟脑袋，不然别叫我‘电火花’，”托尼头一次抬眼看他。

 

“呃，你是——我是说，认真的吗，娜特？”史蒂夫看了一会儿托尼，回头问娜塔莎，“那就是大冒险？”

 

“那就是大冒险，”她交叉双臂。

 

“你不想的话可以不做的，史蒂夫，”托尼对着地毯小声说，史蒂夫差点喷笑，托尼不明所以。

 

史蒂夫很乐意—— ** _非常乐意_** 亲托尼。亲，摸，抱，咬，舔，天啊，他乐意做任何事。史蒂夫想抚遍他身上每一寸，但是——像这样？玩这个愚蠢的游戏，在众人围观下大冒险？一点也不美好，况且，史蒂夫只希望 ** _托尼自己_** 愿意，躲避眼神接触并不是个好兆头。

 

几个月来，史蒂夫都越来越靠近崩溃的边缘，他想做些什么，说些什么。纽约一战之后，他和托尼变得亲近起来，他们成为了好朋友——朋友？朋友以上？史蒂夫不确定那条界线，因为托尼本就爱调情，他们之间的触碰越来越频繁，一言不发也能舒适地靠在一起。但是史蒂夫极想打破那堵墙，钻个孔，告诉托尼他的真实想法……但是，但是他不确定。他不想让托尼尴尬，他不想表现得不专业，影响整个队伍。短短几句话或许会影响太多未知因素。

 

史蒂夫意识到自己晃神太久了，“不！”他飞快地说，“不，我是说，我不介意，不是什么大——不是什么问题，只是，我是说，你——会不会介意——”

 

“不，”托尼轻轻摇头。

 

史蒂夫用余光瞟到布鲁斯和娜塔莎交换了一个眼神，他转身对他们皱眉，但他们一脸无辜地看着他。史蒂夫不确定自己是否真想知道他们在说什么。

 

“好吧，那——这个怎么……”史蒂夫拖长语调，等娜塔莎接话。

 

“你们就——呃，坐得舒服点，这样就不容易倒。然后亲他，保持不动，直到你忍不住，或者他忍不住。”

 

“好吧……”史蒂夫微微转身面向托尼，托尼也转过来看他，往前挪动。史蒂夫也照做。他们膝盖碰膝盖，面对面，就这样看着对方。

 

“快点，伙计，亲他啊！”克林特大叫，史蒂夫深吸一口气，凑上去吻住托尼。

 

感觉——感觉很好。史蒂夫痛恨自己居然感觉很好。这很不应该。但是托尼的嘴唇好温暖，他的胡子有点刺痒，他的嘴唇很柔软，这感觉实在太美妙，史蒂夫差点一开始就缴械投降，他伸向托尼的手立马收回来。他想抱紧托尼，感受他的心跳，将手指插入他的发间，就像——

 

就像托尼现在正在做的那样。史蒂夫太专注了，都没发现托尼已经伸手按住史蒂夫的后颈，微微张嘴，向史蒂夫发出邀请。史蒂夫略惊讶地张开嘴唇，然后使劲回吻。他握住托尼的肩膀，而托尼的手则抚在他的脸庞，埋进他的金发。

 

有人咳嗽一声，史蒂夫回过神来，拉开托尼，呼吸粗重，将托尼微红的双颊和迷醉的神情尽收眼底。

 

“谁赢了？”布鲁斯慢吞吞地抿了口茶。

 

“吾以为，安东尼首先触碰，史蒂文紧随其后，平局？”索尔对着娜塔莎歪头。

 

“我不知道，我还从来没见过双方都忍不住的。”

 

四人盯着史蒂夫和托尼，要么是在等他们说话，要么是在盘算下一步该怎么做。史蒂夫呼气，扭头看向托尼，对方正注视着他。

 

“我能——我能跟你说几句话吗？单独？”他起身。

 

“呃，当然，”托尼挑眉。他抓住史蒂夫伸出的手站起来，“我这一把老骨头，”托尼苦笑。他们一起走出房间，史蒂夫无视了娜塔莎给他使的眼色。

 

黑暗的走廊里，托尼首先开口，语速飞快，史蒂夫差点跟不上。反正习惯了。

 

“……不想让你尴尬，我是说，只是个游戏，对吧？我只是——分心了？被——被那个吻迷住了，我很抱歉，但是——”

 

史蒂夫再次吻住他，这次他双手抚摸托尼的脸颊，他好温暖，嘴唇如此柔软，令人上瘾，就像第一次那样。史蒂夫匆匆结束这个吻，只是想让托尼闭嘴，这样他就能说话了。但是没用。

 

“史蒂夫！”两人嘴唇一分开托尼就继续道，“为什么——你知道你不用一直这么做的，这件事，这个游戏已经结束了，我输了，那只是——”

 

史蒂夫又亲他。

 

“你为什么还这样？他们现在看不见我们——”

 

再亲。

 

“你到底要做多少次？”

 

“直到你闭嘴五秒钟好好听我说。”

 

托尼怀疑地看着他，不说话了。史蒂夫再次凑近吻他，以防万一。

 

“托尼，我——我之前就想告诉你了，对不起被这个愚蠢的游戏给暴露了，但是，”史蒂夫顿住，后退一步看向天花板，他的心怦怦跳，“我觉得我可能——好吧，我很他妈确定我爱上你了？”

 

托尼张口，史蒂夫低头看他。

 

“啥？”他瞪大眼睛。

 

“抱歉，我只是想让你知道。我不想让你尴尬什么的，或者搞砸整个队伍，但我觉得我爱上你了。”

 

托尼的眼睛睁得更大了。

 

“你，”他说。

 

“嗯？”

 

“爱——你爱我？”

 

“很确定，”史蒂夫摸着后颈说。

 

“你爱我？”

 

史蒂夫叹气，“就算你不停重复，这个事实也不会改变的，托尼。”

 

托尼突然凑近他。

 

“再说一次？”他低声说，呼吸擦过史蒂夫的锁骨，史蒂夫不禁颤抖。

 

“说——说我爱你？我爱你。”

 

托尼亲了他一下，太快了史蒂夫甚至不确定是不是真的。

 

“再说一次，”托尼抬头注视史蒂夫，他们的视线交缠。

 

“我爱你，托尼·史塔克，我爱你，我爱你，我——”

 

然后他们接吻，真正的吻，火辣潮湿、不顾一切、推到墙上的那种吻，托尼抓住他的头发，一手上下抚摸他的胸膛，史蒂夫的手滑过托尼的胯部、后背和屁股。口舌交缠，吮吸啃咬，他们一直吻到呼吸困难，托尼的大腿顶到史蒂夫的腿间，史蒂夫快要把他按到墙里面去了。他们微微分开，距离足够凝视对方的双眼。

 

“你爱我，”托尼傻笑。

 

“我还要再说一遍吗，我好像已经说了八遍了，”史蒂夫也笑了。

 

“你只说了七遍，”托尼说，史蒂夫觉得他笑得快要裂开了。

 

“好吧，我爱你，”他说，“八遍啦。”

 

“我也是，”托尼说，史蒂夫站直了。

 

“等——”

 

“我也是，”托尼重复道，闭上眼睛轻轻笑起来，“我也是，史蒂夫。”

 

他没有说那句话也不要紧，老天，史蒂夫从来没想过能听到这个。他胸口涌上一阵暖流，突然开始大笑，把托尼拉进怀里，紧紧抱住，就好像他是生命，是爱情，是世间美好万物。

 

“天啊我好爱你，”他对着托尼的发间低语，享受托尼的手指扣紧他后背的感觉。

 

“你们亲亲摸摸爱来爱去的够了没我们游戏还没完呢！”克林特在客厅大叫，史蒂夫能听到娜塔莎和索尔在大笑，还有打碎玻璃的声音。

 

“我们应该——我们应该回去了，”史蒂夫拉开托尼，但是没有收回手。

 

“好吧，对，当然，但是之后？之后我们应该‘深入交流’，”托尼意有所指地抖抖眉毛，史蒂夫憋笑，凑过去亲他。托尼叹息，加深这个吻，探入史蒂夫口中。史蒂夫瞬间迷失在温暖的触觉中，不敢相信他 ** _真的_** 这么做了。

 

“伙计们！说真的！停！”克林特再次大叫，他们终于分开，两人十指交缠地晃着手走进客厅。

 

娜塔莎对史蒂夫挑眉坏笑，史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

 

“好了，真他妈的，你俩是时候收收心了，如果我没记错的话，轮到史蒂夫了，”克林特往橙汁里倒了更多伏特加，史蒂夫笑着挤挤托尼的手，接下来的一整晚他不准备放手了。托尼对他露出一个微笑，视线游移到史蒂夫的嘴唇，然后他舔舔自己的嘴，对史蒂夫眨眨眼。史蒂夫也笑着对他抛了个媚眼，托尼惊讶地笑起来。

 

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“索尔，真心话还是大冒险？”

 

 

-FIN-

 

 


End file.
